


Out of the Blue

by DefinitelyHuman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Honestly you'd think at 3am they'd be asleep, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift, These two are so soft for each other but they also can't keep their hands to themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman
Summary: What would be nice at 3am? Sleep, sleep would be nice. But failing that, Cat has a few ideas to pass the time.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xy0009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy0009/gifts).



"You're too good at that."

It's not a complaint, not really, but Cat still tries to sound put out as she pouts into Kara's shoulder. Doesn't matter that she hasn't managed to catch her breath yet, surely she can still pull it off. Not well enough to fool Kara, but well enough to assuage her pride. That's not too much to ask, surely?

"Well you've got no room to talk," Kara shoots back, rolling onto her side and pulling Cat close. "I have superpowers, including super stamina, and you still give me a run for my money. Are you sure you're not Kryptonian?"

The familiar tease has Cat smiling despite herself as she willingly folds into Kara's arms. Her sleep is usually too rough to wake up there, but the moments before she slips under are the most peaceful Cat has known. There's just something about Kara's warmth that draws her in and calms her doubts.

Honestly, if not for the cuddling Cat isn't sure their relationship would have gotten this far. Which is by far the opposite of any relationship she's had before this. As much as Cat loves the comfort of physical contact from someone who actually cares for her, she hadn't been willing to accept it from any of her husbands. And she certainly hadn't craved it this much.

Not bothering to respond and fill in the second half of a conversation they both have memorized, Cat rests her head on Kara's chest to listen to her heartbeat as they both drift off. They've been at it for hours now, taking advantage of Carter being away with his father. Cat misses him dreadfully each time but she has to admit it's nice to finally have a good distraction. Almost as nice as not needing to watch her volume when Kara does that thing with her fingers that Cat swears has to be another one of her powers.

She's just slipping into the beginnings of sleep when Kara shifts under her, the sudden movement pulling Cat into full awareness. "Do you think Snapper still hates me?"

Pushing up just enough to look into Kara's eyes, Cat regards her for a moment before laughing, settling back down as she continues to chuckle.

"Hey, don't laugh, I'm serious," Kara protests. "I mean I know he hated me at first, but I think I've been doing better, so I wanted to know what you thought."

"He probably still hates you," Cat admits, still laughing despite Kara's plea. "But I think he also respects your writing accomplishments. Both can be true, you know."

"I don't want him to hate me. I know I can do the job, and now he knows I can do the job, so why can't he like me? And why are you still laughing?"

Sobering a little at the whining in Kara's tone, Cat manages to contain most of her amusement. "He may know you can do the job, but the man is nearly stubborn enough to give me a run for my money, and he's a bigger ass than I am on a bad day. He isn't going to change his mind about you just because you've written good stories. He may never change his mind."

"That makes a distressing amount of stress," Kara admits, "but it doesn't explain why you laughed at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you, darling," Cat promises. "I was laughing because it's 3am on a Saturday morning, we were both halfway asleep before you brought this up, we're both completely naked, and you want to talk about Snapper. I love you, Kara, but you have to admit the timing is, well..."

"Ridiculous," Kara says, and Cat can feel the warmth against her cheek that says Kara is flushing, and flushing badly. "I guess you're right."

"You should know by now I always am," Cat says teasingly, reaching her hand up to trace along Kara's cheek. She isn't surprised when her fingers are pulled into Kara's mouth, a low hum reaching her ears as Kara savors the lingering taste of herself there. "And right now I think you're ready for a round two."

"Isn't it a round five?" Kara asks, pushing at Cat's shoulder until she's flat on her back then raising herself up to hover above the smaller woman. "Or is 3am too late for proper counting?"

"Definitely too late for that," Cat says as she skates her hands up Kara's sides before pulling her down for a proper kiss.

After hours of exploring and exhausting one another Cat would think they'd be done, but the short break has apparently recharged them. At least that's the way it seems from the kiss, and Cat doesn't feel like arguing. Not now, not when Kara is settling lower, not holding herself up so there's space between their bodies. When you have the heat of a body like Kara's pressed that close against you, there's little you feel like arguing with. Cat discovered that one a long time ago.

"You sure you're up for this?" Kara checks, always the conscientious one. Even the slight taunting in her voice can't mask the way she's checking in, careful as ever to be sure Cat wants this.

"Try to stop me," Cat says with a smirk, dropping her hand between them and sliding it between Kara's thighs with a light touch, not nearly enough to satisfy. If it's teasing Kara wants, it's teasing she'll get.

"Oh, Rao," Kara gasps as Cat begins to touch her, slowly increasing her pace and pressure until it's somewhere near what Kara so clearly needs. Then she backs off, not wanting this to be over too soon. After their earlier marathon, this last time needs to be enough to satisfy them both or they'll never get to sleep. And while they have no plans for the Saturday ahead, that doesn't mean Cat intends to waste the entire day sleeping their night off.

"Shift for me," she whispers in Kara's ear, not happy with their current angle. If she were on top it'd be different, but as it stands she can't get her mouth on Kara's breasts, or reach between them well enough to press inside Kara's warmth. Neither of which is acceptable.

Letting out a moan as quick fingers slide over her clit, Kara scrambles to comply, raising herself a few inches and moving up the bed to grasp the headboard. It puts her breasts even with Cat's mouth and Cat doesn't hesitate to lean her head up and trace her tongue across the peak. Meanwhile her hands take advantage of the better positioning, one speeding up the press of fingers against clit as the other angles to slide three deep inside, curling the way that always makes Kara break apart explosively.

Backing off every time she can tell Kara is getting close, Cat works to keep her lover right at the edge as long as she can. Not that it's any hardship on her, the sounds Kara is making every time those fingers curl are driving Cat higher as surely as if Kara were returning the favor in kind. Every moan and gasp, every strangled sob, it's too much and not enough and Cat hopes very sincerely that Kara isn't in a teasing mood of her own once she finally falls over the edge.

Speaking of, a glance at the clock shows Cat has been drawing this out for almost thirty minutes. Kara must be going out of her mind with need by now, and Cat isn’t faring much better. Not to mention her wrist is beginning to ache, signalling a cramp won’t be too far behind.

So with a redoubled effort Cat thrusts firmly into Kara’s heat, the fingers at her clit abandoning their teasing in favor of firm pressure right where Kara needs it. And the effect is near instantaneous as Kara comes with a shout. Abandoning the breast in front of her face Cat instead works to keep her movements below steady, while at the same time watching as Kara shudders above her, face slack with pleasure as her back arches and grip tightens on the specially reinforced headboard.

It’s as beautiful this time as the first time Cat had the privilege of seeing it, and once again she sends a prayer to Rao, far off in the galaxy, for gifting her with this amazing woman. Kara travelled across stars and years to be here on this planet, and of all the people she could choose she’d chosen Cat. There were never enough words to properly express her thanks for that miracle.

She does however have the words to express her need in this moment, and with a quick “Kara, please,” her lover is releasing her hold on the headboard to slide down Cat’s body. She’d been too focused on Kara to notice how worked up she’d gotten until after Kara was through, but now Cat can feel herself throbbing, desperate for touch and nearly too sensitive for it as well.

And Kara, wonderful, beautiful Kara can tell by the tone of Cat’s voice exactly how much she needs this, and exactly what she needs to tip over the edge. No rough or quick touches, nothing too strong. Just the gentle press of lips and tongue to sensitive nerves, feather light and barely there until Cat is tumbling over the edge after only a few minutes. Body arching and muscles tensing, Cat doesn’t let out a sound as she comes, every bit as explosively as Kara.

“I stand by my earlier statement,” Cat says tiredly once she’s recovered, pulled back into Kara’s arms where she’d resumed her earlier place. “You are far too good at that.”

“You love how good I am at that,” Kara teases, pressing a kiss to the top of Cat’s head. “Even at four in the morning.”

“Well right now I’d love sleep,” Cat says through a yawn. “But I suppose you’re right. I do love it.”

The ‘and I love you’ goes unsaid, but only because sleep finally claims Cat, pulling her under with a gentle wave of peace that feels just like being in Kara’s arms.

It’s okay though, because Kara already knows. And Cat will say the words later. For now, this is enough.


End file.
